The Story of Alessa and Andronicus
by Echelon8394
Summary: What if there was a boy who managed to pull Alessa away, where she didn't run to the bathroom and get molested by the janitor? What if he was the one who tried to save Alessa when the cult wanted to burn her? Alessa came back into his life to help her with her vengeance. Will he be able to help once he reach Silent Hill or be stuck there forever? Alessa/oc
1. Chapter 1

**(PS: I won't make a crossover because I don't intend to use Hawaii Five-0 for my story, just the beginning and final chapters)**

Chp 1

Andronicus woke up as he breathed heavily. For the past two months he had dreamed of his childhood friend, Alessa Gillespie. He looked over his clock radio and it was 6.55 am. He was bound to get up anyway. He got out of his blanket and headed downstairs. Today was the day of Andromeda Agnes Zoe Willis– his sister's wedding to a pilot named Captain Takashi Hirosuke, a good friend of Andronicus.

He started the coffee and as he waited, he went to the living room and looked over his trophy shelf, where a worn out white paper crane was placed there. "Having trouble in sleeping again?", a voice startled him. It was his elder sister, Dr Agatha Charis Roxana Willis who was still in her robes and hair roll pins. "I've been having the same nightmare back when I was young. It was gone but it returned", said Andronicus.

"Is it Alessa again?", asked Agatha and her younger brother nodded. "Andy…", said Agatha, "It's been so long. You tried to save her, but you know there's nothing you could do. You've called for help and they managed to stop the sacrifice ritual…, even though it was a third degree burn". "She disappeared, Aggie! She just disappeared! Even the hospital staff doesn't know where she was and I knew the stupid cult had something to do with it!", said Andronicus angrily.

"I know it too, Andy, but we've tried. Even with mother's connection with Interpol, it's as if she…, simply vanished", said Agatha as she sat down on the long couch. After they sat in silence, Agatha said, "I remembered once I found the two of you at the playground late evening. Her mother didn't even bother to come and pick her up and I offered her to stay over with us. Mum and dad were back in New York on a meeting and mum's water was broke and she had to deliver Andromeda a little early. I was babysitting you and I heated yesterday's pizza. She ate the pizza as if she never had it before. I feel sorry for her. Father even asked his cousin from the Health Department, but all our efforts were in vain".

"I wish I could've saved her in time. I wish she was here", said Andronicus. Agatha chuckled and said, "Andronicus Elpis Dike Willis, are you trying to tell me that the reason why you never married was because of her?". "Isn't it obvious? I've fallen in love with her ever since I saw her", said Andronicus as he recalled his first encounter with Alessa Gillespie.

(Flashback)

The young Andronicus Elpis Dike Willis just arrived at Midwich Elementary School for the very first time. As he walked through the hallway during recess, he saw a group of girls were circling a young girl about his age, calling her witch among all those foul name-calling. Andronicus, trying to live up to his middle name Dike, which means justice, ran towards the circle and quickly pulled the girl who was being teased as far away as he could.

When they reached nearby the canteen, they stopped. "Are you ok?", asked Andronicus. The girl nodded. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving with all those running", said Andronicus. They sat down at an empty table, where no one would seat with them. "I'm Andronicus. My dad is a Greek History teacher, hence the name. It means victory of men. What's your name?", asked Andronicus. "Alessa", said the girl timidly. "Nice to meet you! You can call me Andy if my first name is too hard for you to pronounce", said Andronicus as he held out his hand and Alessa shook hands with him.

When Andronicus was about to eat his lunch that his mother had made, he noticed that Alessa was not eating. "Are you not hungry?", asked Andronicus. "I don't have any money", said Alessa. "Here, you can have half of mine", said Andronicus as he scooped out half of his bento to the lid and passed it out to Alessa. "But this is yours! I can't eat them", said Alessa. "Nonsense! It's not like I can finish all of them and my mum would complain if I don't finish it", said Andronicus.

They ate silently and Andronicus saw how people looked at him and her weirdly. "Why did they called you witch?", asked Andronicus, "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to". "They called me that because I don't have a father", said Alessa. "What happened to him?", asked Andronicus. Alessa just shrugged.

"Well, can we be friends?", asked Andronicus as he smiled gleefully. "Even when people would call you names that you hate?", asked Alessa. "So what if they want to? It's not like they're gonna hurt me. In fact, if anyone bully you ever again, call me so I can kick their butts!", said Andronicus as he waved his chopsticks as if they were his swords. Alessa smiled for the first in the longest time and said, "Ok, let's be friends".

(Present)

Andronicus smiled as he remembered the time he first met her. Her blue eyes were bluer than any ocean he had seen. He wished he could've saved her in time so she could no longer suffer and maybe Alessa would still be here. His thought was interrupted when the coffee was done.

"Yo, Romeo! The coffee's done. You better go and get showered or the groom will miss his best man", said Agatha as she returned to her room. Andronicus had a cup of coffee before getting ready for the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

The wedding went smoothly. Andronicus smoothed his HPD uniform as it was his turn to dance with his sister. "Brother, what's wrong?", asked Andromeda. Andronicus simply smiled and shook his head. "Is it about Alessa?", asked Andromeda again. Andronicus sighed and said, "I dunno, Meda. I've been dreaming of her for the past two months now. It's as if she wants me to find her". "But that was like 30 years ago. Do you even know if she's still alive?", said Andromeda.

Andromeda was a few months old when the cult had burnt Alessa alive. "I dunno, Meda. The hospital denied me access about her. We were at least lucky enough to get out of there after the great fire", said Andronicus. Andromeda rested her head at Andronicus's shoulder as the dance continued. After the song ended, Andronicus let his younger sister run off to her newly-wed husband.

Andronicus held his drink as he watched the bright cloud. Alessa would've loved to be here; Hawaii would've been a better place for her if he had saved her in time. "Hey Andy, you ok?", Andronicus was startled by his colleague, Lt Commander Steve McGarrett. Andronicus nodded and said, "Just another rough night". "You know, someday, you gotta tell us what's bothering you", said Steve. Andronicus took a glance at his sister as she was smiling broadly and dancing with Takashi. "Not here, Steve. Tomorrow at the office; I need to tell you something", said Andronicus. The wedding reception went on smoothly and Andromeda and Takashi flew off to Europe for their honeymoon.

(The next day)

Andronicus woke up with another dream of Alessa – this time it was the time when the cult burnt her. He went to work as usual, but this time, the whole Five-0 and an old friend of his, Adam Noshimuri, the head of yakuza were waiting for him. "You know guys, this is not an ordinary camp fire story", said Andronicus. "We don't care, we just wanna know so we could help if we can", said Det Daniel Williams or Danny for short. "You've carried it ever since we met, Andy. Tell us so we could understand", said Adam.

Andronicus gestured to his office. He sat at his chair while the others sat at the chairs and couch. "When I was young, my dad got transfer to teach at a town called Silent Hill. There, I met a girl named Alessa Gillespie. She was born without a father and the town called her names like 'witch'. Some of the people in town were following some Order…, I can't remember the name. They were waiting for the birth of their…, so-called god by burning girls they kidnapped so one of them could birth their god, but none had. Alessa was the only one to survive the burning with third degree burns that covered her body 100%. I remembered that night, my dad and I were going out to meet some people from the university that he was applying while teaching as a school teacher. I saw Alessa and some people from the Order and I heard her scream. My dad heard it too and he just finished with his meeting. I followed my hunch and asked my dad to call the police. I followed to where they took her, but they blocked my way and being half Greek, I pushed my way and burst into the room. Alessa was burning and she was terribly scarred. The people – those crazy whack jobs, tried to hold me back, but I fought my way out of their grasps. I couldn't find a fire extinguisher, but then, somehow the chain broke and the fire in the big bowl poured to the ground, causing the place to light on fire. Police and firefighter came. I saw an officer cradling a charred child in a blanket and I knew it was her. At the hospital, I tried to find her, but they pretended like she was never there. I knew some of the staffs were part of the Order. Then, somehow, she simply disappeared. We tried everything, but it was all in vain. Then, father had to move. It pains me so much that I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. When she was carried by the officer, I saw her looking at me. Her eyes were full of sorrow and emptiness. I never saw her since", Andronicus explained.

"Where was her mother?", asked Det Kono Kalakaua. "She was there. She gave her daughter so those crazy people could use her as sacrifice!", said Andronicus, angrily. "You tried, Andy. You did what you could", said Det Chin Ho Kelly. "But it was not enough Chin! I was hopeless! I couldn't save my own friend! I promised her that I would protect her! I failed her…. I failed her…", Andronicus said and the rage that he held for 30 years was now known. He shed tears for Alessa. "I loved her and she never knew", said Andronicus. Adam approached him and placed his hand on Andronicus's shoulder.

"What now?", asked Steve. "I've been dreaming about her for the past two months now. I rarely dream of her and now it's becoming frequent. It's as if she's calling me to go there, to find her. I have to go, Steve. I need to know whether if she's still alive or not", said Andronicus. "But it's been 30 years. Do you even know if she's alive?", asked Adam. "A part of me can still feel it, Adam. I need to know. I have to go there", said Andronicus.

"Do you need us to come?", asked Danny. Andronicus shook his head and said, "I need to do this on my own". "Alright, but just so you know, we will always be here for you. All you need to do is pick up the phone and call and we'll be there as fast as we can. Take all the time you need", said Steve. Andronicus smiled and thanked his boss. That night, he packed his clothes and necessary items and left for West Virginia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Andronicus drove his rental car after arriving at West Virginia. After a few hour of driving, he arrived in Brahams. He went straight to the police station, where he was greeted by a detective named Thomas Gucci. "Glad you make it safely, Det. Willis", said Det. Gucci. "I'm sorry for coming in such short notice and it's late", said Andronicus. "That's fine. I'm taking the graveyard shift any way", said Det. Gucci.

They sat down at Det. Gucci's office and he gave Andronicus a cup of coffee before sitting down and sipping his coffee. "I'm surprised you remember me despite after 30 years. You've become a cop yourself, a special task nonetheless", said Det. Gucci. "Well, after what happened to Alessa, I vowed myself to fight for justice", said Andronicus.

Det. Gucci began his story, "I was told that she wouldn't make it through the night…, the night of the fire, the night of the big fire in Silent Hill. There were these people. These…, fanatics…. What they did to her was terrible, but that was 30 years ago and it's over now". "To me, it's not. It haunts me now. I've been dreaming of her, it's as if she's calling me back to find her", said Andronicus.

"There's nothing there anymore. After the big fire, the town still burns underneath", said Det. Gucci. "I know that, but I have to go. The nightmares are killing me and I need to get this solved or I'll go crazy", said Andronicus. "Suit yourself, but just in case anything happens, is there anyone I should call?", asked Det. Gucci. Andronicus wrote down Steve's number and said, "This is Lt Commander Steve McGarrett. He's the head of the special task there. He knows who I am, where I am and what I'm doing here".

The next morning, Andronicus headed down to Silent Hill. The place was deserted and abandoned. He went straight to Midwich Elementary School. Det. Gucci told him to put a mask as the underground burning released dangerous gas. He put on his mask and grabbed his bag. Inside, he stowed his newly bought magazine bullets, a bottle of drinking water and some other important things. He walked around the hallway and felt very eerie.

He went to his old classroom and went straight to the last desk at the back. The word 'witch' was carved on the dusty desk. "Where are you, Alessa?", Andronicus mumbled. Then, he heard a thump noise. He walked out and saw a little girl running. 'Can it be?', thought Andronicus as he ran after her to where he came in. When he passed through the main entrance, the world suddenly turned foggy and something was falling from the sky. Andronicus caught a particle and rubbed it at his fingers. 'Ashes?', he thought.

He heard running footsteps and saw the shadow of a girl in a uniform running and Andronicus followed. As they approached a building, he heard a loud siren. Birds flew away from where he was running. Andronicus turned to his back and saw as the ash covered road turned black and the ashes rose to the skies and the surrounding started to get dark.

He ran faster and entered a building. He was blinded by the darkness. He rummaged through his bag and found his torch light. He flashed and tried to find something useful. He moved a few steps and found a bulletin board that has the word 'Brookhaven Hospital'. 'The hospital!', Andronicus exclaimed internally. He scanned through the map on the board, but he didn't know where the ward was because back then, the staff didn't allow him to see Alessa. Then, he heard noises and flashed his flashlight due to his instinct towards the noise.

He grabbed his recently bought Desert Eagle and aimed. He walked slowly and began journeying deeper in the hospital. He went down using the stairs and walked through the surgery area. He heard more noises and followed it. Then, he heard someone dragging some sort of steel behind him. A part of him said to run like hell and the other part of him told to turn back and look. He followed the latter part and wished he didn't. There's a guy with weird triangular head dragging a big knife towards him.

"What the fuck?", he mumbled. Then, from behind the guy, a swarm of bugs were coming towards him. Andronicus ran like he never run before. He banged each door he passed and found one that is ajar and went in to hide, but he was terrified when he turned around. A man strapped to the walls by barb wires and was barely alive. "What the fuck?!", he yelled terrifyingly.

He heard the dragging steel getting louder. Suddenly, the knife pierced through the door, barely an inch from Andronicus's face. Andronicus moved to the sides and aimed his gun. The knife pierced a few times, then stops. Andronicus waited for a while before peeking through the holes made by the knife and saw nothing. He braved himself to open the door and saw nothing.

Andronicus slowly walked out and looked around. Nothing…. Then, he walked down to investigate some more. He started to see numbers showing the ward. He walked further and when he flashed his torch to a hallway and saw nurses, in dirty uniforms and deformed faces. They were standing still, but when he flashed his torch towards them and they began to wiggle and moved. They slowly walked towards him.

Andronicus switched off his torch and the nurses stopped moving. He saw a door beyond them and he figured he had to go through there. He crept slowly in between them. Their faces were terribly disfigured and at each of their hands was a knife or scalpel. He moved slowly as the nurses wiggled a bit here and there.

Then, he had a bad feeling. When he turned around, a nurse swung her scalpel towards him and caused Andronicus to fall backwards. He crawled as fast as he could and when he escaped the nurses, he made a mad dash towards the door and pushed it opened. Then, he was blinded by brightness. "Congratulation, Andy", said a girl's voice, "You made it".


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Andronicus blinked his eyes a few times to adjust after the brightness was gone. When his eyes were ok, he scanned around. The room was seriously wrecked, old, rusty, dirty and other things. He saw a bed in the middle of the room and it was covered with a tent that usually patient with burns are covered. Next to it, a blond nurse with a red cardigan stood with her back to Andronicus and she was sobbing.

"Excuse me, miss?", said Andronicus as he approached the nurse, but she walked away, still not facing him. Then, he focused his attention to the bed. The tent was in a terrible shape and Andronicus peeked through one of the holes and saw a woman lying there with bandages all over her. Andronicus felt as if he knew her. "Alessa?", said Andronicus.

"Alessa can't talk", said the voice, which startled Andronicus and caused him to aim his gun. He saw a little girl with slightly burnt Midwich Elementary School uniform, black hairs that's a mess and face with cuts, bruises; blood oozed and skin that's slightly blacken here and there. She looked a lot, no – exactly like Alessa. "If that's Alessa, then who are you?", asked Andronicus.

"I…, have many names", said the girl, "Right now, I'm the dark part of Alessa". 'Dark part?', thought Andronicus. "She called you here for a reason", said Dark Alessa. Andronicus turned to the bed and said, "Why? Why have you call me, Les?". He used her nickname he had called her back then. "She wants your help. She has called another person to help in our revenge. That person…, is the adoptive mother of the good side of Alessa", said Dark Alessa.

Andronicus approached the tent and saw Alessa, laid there, skin blistered, eyes just stared into nothingness. "Can I open the tent?", asked Andronicus. Dark Alessa used her power and lifted the tent. Andronicus saw Alessa and he knelt by her bedside. "I'm sorry, Les", he sobbed, "I failed to keep you safe…. I failed you. Forgive me, Les". "Alessa always said that it was not your fault. She said you have done everything for her. You made her happy, unlike anyone ever did. She doesn't want you to burden yourself with guilt", said Dark Alessa.

Andronicus got up. He placed his hand on her scarred cheek. Alessa made a small smile – one so genuine that hasn't been seen for 30 years. He kissed her for the first in the longest time. "Les, you don't know how long I've longed to do that", said Andronicus. "An…,dy…", said Alessa. Andronicus held her hand in his and said, "I'm here, Les. Tell me what you want me to do". "We must wait for the other one to arrive. We must prepare you for our plan", said Dark Alessa.

"Prepare me for what?", asked Andronicus. "Alessa's good part, Sharon is missing in the town and Christabella, the priestess of The Order will find her with the intention of 'purifying' her", said Dark Alessa. " 'Purifying' her? You mean like what they did to Alessa back then?", said Andronicus. Dark Alessa nodded. "What can I do to help?", asked Andronicus.

"Sharon's mother, Rose will arrive soon. She will help us get to the church. Your job is to help us destroy The Order", said Dark Alessa. Andronicus chuckled and said, "Lucky me, I just bought a new toy". He waved his Desert Eagle. "For now, you will stay with Alessa while I guided Rose here", said Dark Alessa before disappearing. Andronicus turned to the nurse and saw her face – eye blinded and tears were blood that was streaming from her eyes, but he knew she won't hurt him. He turned his attention back to Alessa. He sat by the bed next to her. "You missed out a lot. We moved to Hawaii after you disappeared. Aggie got married and had a daughter that she named Alessa Iris – Alessa after you and Iris means rainbow. She told me rainbow because God gives us rain so we could see rainbow afterwards. She believes that maybe you died so you don't have to suffer anymore. Andromeda got married the other day to a good friend of mine. They're somewhere in Europe now. I got accepted in a special task force, ya know. They're good people and I couldn't wish for better friends", Andronicus told the story after he and his family left Silent Hill.

They stayed silent for a while. "I wish I could've saved you in time. Maybe we would probably in Hawaii, sipping coconut juice or hangout at Kamekona's Kiosk or sailing away. You might be happy and I wish I did pull you in time. So, you don't have to suffer like this. I'm sorry, Les. I'm so sorry", said Andronicus. _"Stop being guilty, Andy. I'm glad that we're friends and I want this. I want my revenge!"_, Alessa said through her telepathic power. "But what will you gain?! After you kill them, what then?! You're just gonna stay here?", said Andronicus.

"_This is my world now, Andy. I can never turn away. When you're hurt and scared for so long, the fear and pain turn to hate and the hate starts to change the world. The hate within me grew and continues to grow and it burns, Andy. It burns! That's when Dark Alessa came"_, said Alessa. "You can't possibly stay like this. Let me help you", said Andronicus. _"How, Andy? I'm beyond help"_, said Alessa. "Aggie can fix the burns. With treatments, maybe you can relive as a normal human again. I promise I will help, but you have to help yourself too", said Andronicus. _"How, Andy? How am I suppose to help myself?"_, asked Alessa. "Let go, Les. You have to let go of all this, Les. After you got what you want, let go of everything here and come back with me to the real world. I promise and I will keep it this time. I promise I'll give you happiness and if you want, I'll lay the whole world on a silver platter for you", said Andronicus before giving Alessa another kiss.

He lay down next to her, ignoring the rust and blood and burn sheet underneath him. He hummed songs that he used to sing for her back when they were young as he and Alessa drifted into deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Andronicus woke up when Dark Alessa poked him. "Why you side her when no one did?", asked Dark Alessa. "I thought you knew, seeing that you're a part of her", said Andronicus as he stretched his arms and neck. "Curious", said Dark Alessa. Andronicus shrugged and turned to look at a sleeping form of Alessa. "I love her. I treat her as a friend and after a while, I felt something different. Those hugs every day, occasionally grabbing her hand on purpose and whatever I did back there, I was showing to her that I love her. No matter who or what she is, I would still love her. Forever and always, right now and to me, I will always wait for her", said Andronicus.

"Is that why you never married?", asked Dark Alessa as she tilted her head in curiosity. Andronicus nodded. "Would you like her to go back with you after this?", asked Dark Alessa. "If she does, then what will happen to you? To this place?", asked Andronicus. Dark Alessa smiled and said, "Don't worry about that. I have everything under control". "I hope you do. This place is a mess and I can't believe you let those stupid fanatics lived for 30 years", said Andronicus. "Their blind conviction prevents me from entering their church, but you and Rose can. I need you and Rose to get us inside. After that, you and Alessa can return to the real world", said Dark Alessa.

Dark Alessa disappeared again and later returned when a slender woman with blond hair with bloody clothes arrived. Andronicus stood next to Alessa's bed when Dark Alessa put back the tent. "Congratulation, Rose", said Dark Alessa and Andronicus closed his eyes as he listened to the story, "You're here. You did it. Your reward is the truth. Did you see that Alessa is a good little girl? Even when nobody looked at her that way. Their parents told them that she was bad. She didn't have a father like they did. Alessa was alone…, sometimes. Even her mother couldn't help her, even though she loved her baby, but the rest of her family didn't love Alessa. They were just like the others. It made her scared. They have met many times since the town was build. To restore innocence, purity…, they have a special place for that. Do you remember the hotel? I led you to all of these places. You were very good at following my clues. You know how that feels, don't you Rose? To lose your little girl. They thought they knew how to cast out evil, but you should be careful when you fight evil. Their weapons could turn back on you. Now you know why Dahlia is broken….She tried to get help, but she was too late. There were good people in town, people like you, Rose, people who like to help. Alessa was so lonely that it hurts and she was scared. They should've known better to hurt her so badly. When you're hurt and scared for so long, fear and pain turn to hate and the hate starts to change the world. Alessa's hate grew and grew, burning inside her. Her hate got so strong and she hurt someone who was only curious! That's when I came. I told her it was their turn and I promised they would fall into her darkest dream. Now, Rose, we must talk".

The woman, Rose dropped her hands from her face and saw Andy and the nurse. She tried to approach the nurse but the nurse avoided her and went to her chair nearby Andy. "Do you know…, Alessa?", asked Rose. Andy only nodded. Rose thought back and as she pulled out a drawing, she said, "You're Andy, Alessa's friend. You were in her drawing". Andy remembered the drawing. It was during the weekends with Aggie and the newborn Andromeda. Andy's mother had invited Alessa for a picnic and she drew this back then along with everyone's names.

"Don't be afraid…", said Dark Alessa. Andy and Rose turned their attention to her. "She won't hurt you. She needs your help", said Dark Alessa again as she pointed to Alessa. "Who is she?", asked Rose. "She's Alessa", answered Dark Alessa. "Then who are you?", asked Rose again. "I'm the dark side of Alessa", answered Dark Alessa. Rose grabbed the wire of Alessa's life support, which caused Andy to aim his gun at her as she said, "Where's my child?!". "She's not your child. She's hers", said Dark Alessa, "The little girl is what left of her goodness". Dark Alessa held out her hand to Andy, motioning to stand down and Andy lowered his gun.

"We hid her in safety…, in the world outside this hell", said Dark Alessa, "And now, the dream of this life must end and so to the dreamers within it. For 30 years, they have lied to their own souls. For 30 years, they've denied their own fates, but now it's the end of days and I…, am the Reaper". "What do you want?", asked Rose. "All we ask for is satisfaction", said Dark Alessa. "Satisfaction?", said Rose, curiously. "Revenge", said Dark Alessa as she gave a dark menacing smile.

Rose looked at Alessa, then to Andy and back to Dark Alessa as she asked why her. "You chose…. You chose Sharon. Christabella will find Sharon and she plans to purify her", said Dark Alessa and Rose gave her a horrifying look. Andy knew what Dark Alessa meant – to burn Sharon as a witch, just as Alessa had suffered once. "Oh god no…", said Rose as she knelt before Dark Alessa.

"Their blind conviction repels me from their church. I can't enter when they've denied their fate, but you can", said Dark Alessa as she rested her hand on Rose's cheek. "Just tell me what I need to do", said Rose. "Tell them the truth", said Dark Alessa. She gave Andy an acknowledgement nod before absorbing herself into Rose's body. He assumed that this will help Dark Alessa to get into the church.

(Someplace else)

Aggie woke up after a nightmare. Her breaths were short and ragged. "Honey, you ok?", asked her husband, Liam MacArthur. "I think…, I can feel it", said Aggie. Liam pulled her in his arms and asked, "Feel what, Aggie? Tell me…". "It's Andy. I think he's in danger", said Aggie. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed the first person she could think of that can help her.


	6. Chapter 6

**(To Britaniah: haha, I'm Malaysian. :) **

**To Happytreefriends: thank you for your support :)**

**To bren97122: let's hope so ok? :) )**

Chp 6

_(Flashback)_

Andronicus was busy pulling his kite while Alessa and Aggie watched at the sidelines with Mr. and Mrs. Willis and the new born Andromeda. Alessa felt comfortable with the Willis' because they accepted her as how she was, unlike the people in the town. Everyone looked at the Willis' oddly as to why they befriended the 'witch' and ignored them. Mr. Willis's car was often being thrown paint at or people would write unwanted words because he was nice to Alessa, but he didn't mind being nice to her.

Once Andronicus brought down his kite, he ran over to his family for a drink. After that, he pulled Alessa and they ran to the nearby pond to see the ducks with Aggie tailing behind them. "They're pretty", said Alessa. "I want to swim like them", said Andronicus. "Brother, you can't swim like ducks. They use their feet to paddle. We need our hands as well as our feet to swim", said Aggie. "I wonder how your patients will react to your tendencies to correct people using your facts", Andronicus said sarcastically, which earned himself a little shove by Aggie.

That night, after dinner, Alessa's mother came to pick her up. Although Alessa was reluctant to leave, but she knew she had to go. "See you tomorrow, Andy", said Alessa before her mother roughly pulled her away. Andronicus sighed and began helping his sister with the dishes while his mother heated Andromeda's milk and his father read the newspaper as he rocked Andromeda who was lying down in her mobile crib. "Honey, how did the interview with the university?", asked Mrs. Willis.

"They said I'll do, but they would want to see how I teach, though I doubt none of these students will co-operate with me", said Mr. Willis. "Mum, if dad get accept to the university, would we have to move?", asked Andronicus. "Of course we have to, Andy. Why are you asking such question?", said Mrs. Willis. Andronicus sighed and said, "Nothing…". "It's about Alessa, isn't it?", asked Mrs. Willis. Andronicus only managed to nod.

"You know, if we talk to the right people, who knows? We might as well can bring her with us", said Mrs. Willis. "We can?", said Andronicus with hope. "Sure, we can. This place is not suitable for her", said Mr. Willis. "Besides, we all will feel bad if we leave her, won't we?", said Aggie.

(Present)

Andronicus moved out first. When the darkness has left, he infiltrated the church ground, but unbeknownst to him, someone snuck from behind and hit him hard to the head, causing him to be unconscious.

(Meanwhile)

Aggie arrived to Brahams with the Five-0 squad and Adam Noshimuri and they were welcomed by Det. Thomas Gucci. He explained that Andronicus hasn't kept in touched for a couple days now and he was about to call Steve to inform him of the event. "Whatever you do, be careful. There are things in this world best kept the way it is", said Det. Gucci before Aggie, Adam and the Five-0 left for Silent Hill.

(Later)

Andronicus woke up being tied to a ladder high from the ground. Across him was a woman in a police officer uniform, her face was beaten beyond recognition and next to him was Sharon. Her face was an uncanny resemblance to Alessa. She was afraid, just as Alessa once was. "Hey, kid", he called out to Sharon. The girl looked at him, scared. "Don't be afraid. I'm here. We'll get out and see your mum ok. I saw her. She came to look for you", said Andronicus. "She is?", said Sharon and Andronicus nodded before he received a splash of water to the face. "No talking, aye?!", yelled the man. "Wait till I get this binding of off me and I'll screw you ass and you'll wish that you didn't threw me that water", Andronicus hissed and the man backed off. He just hoped and prayed Rose will come in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

The people were loading woods to make a bonfire – a big one. Andronicus struggled to loosen his hands from his bonds and grabbed the knife from his boots. He kept cursing under his breath. He looked around and saw a familiar face – Christa…, something. He didn't remember her name, but he knew she was the high priestess of this stupid order. "Christabella, please, let them live", he heard Alessa's mum, who was in rags with untrimmed hair and nails, begged to Christabella to spare Sharon and him and the police officer. She was held down by the people of the church.

"Your weakness led you solely to your judgment. This time you will bear witness", said Christabella. "But she's innocent. He's innocent, right from the very beginning. He was trying to be her friend", said Alessa's mother, trying to defend Andronicus. "Look at her. She's the wrath of your daughter", said Christabella, and then turned to Andronicus, "And he is the friend of a witch. Those who are allies the witch is a witch as well".

Christabella turned her attention to her people, "The demon! The demon from the disgusted abomination in a form of a child". Alessa's mother tried to break free, but one of the church women grabbed a log and hit her hard. "Let her go, you fucks!", yelled Andronicus, but the response he got was Christabella smiling wickedly. The police officer reassured Sharon that Rose will come and she looked at Andronicus, pleading that he'll escape and save Sharon. All Andronicus could do was nod.

"Once again, we are called upon to restore innocence. We burn this witch and we vanquish evil", said Christabella. The crowd was getting restless and Andronicus tried his darn level best to break free, but still to no avail. "You can't", said the police officer, "Don't let her say this. NO!". "We burn the child! We fight the demon!", yelled Chirstabella and the crowd cheered. "She's just a child!", said the police officer, "What the fuck is wrong with you people?! Let her go! Leave her alone". But her screams and pleads were ignored. Christabella wore her cloak and silenced the crowd. "Those who aid the demon, they must be cleanse by the fire from whence they came", said Christabella before lighting the bonfire.

Andronicus saw the police officer panicked. "NO! WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO THIS?!", she yelled. Then, she was lowered 30 degrees to the fire. "Holy shit!", Andronicus cursed. He now felt regretted that he rejected Danny's offer to help. Slowly, the heat burned her. Her death was slow and painful as the crowd cheered. Sharon screamed and Andronicus hopeless tried to break free. Once the police office was burnt to crisp, they pulled the ladder back up.

"Here is where it began. This is where we stop the annihilation of the world. We do a line in the sand. The demon! You will not cross, but the demon is wicked, full of treachery. Again, it comes to tempt us. In the guise of the innocents, to rid the world of this demon, we must burn this child!", Christabella preached, "But first we must burn her protector!". The crowd cheered louder as Andronicus was lowered down to the flame. He tried to wiggle free until the heat weakened him. Suddenly, the door was force opened. Andronicus used all his energy to turn his head towards the door to see Rose, who brought back some back-up – his sister, Adam and the Five-0.

The crowd backed up as the Five-0 aimed their guns. "ANDY!", Aggie yelled. Steve ran opposite Andronicus, backed up, and ran fast to push him back. Andronicus groaned in pain and said, "What took you so long?". "You didn't tell us", said Steve, with a humor tone as he cut the bonds. When Andronicus was freed, Steve put Andronicus's arms around his neck and brought him down where Aggie can examine him while Chin Ho and Danny went up to free Sharon.

Chin Ho and Danny brought Sharon to Andronicus's side and they, along with Adam, Kono and Steve formed a protective circle. "Mummy", said Sharon as she spotted Rose. "It's ok, baby. Everything is gonna be ok. Stay with them", said Rose. She was shocked to see what happened to the police officer and yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU PEOPLE DONE?!". Andronicus was too weak to hear the exchange between Rose and Christabella, but all he could see, after a few heated exchanges, Christabella stabbed Rose. Steve pointed his rifle and Christabella backed up. Sharon tried to run to her mother, but Kono managed to grab her.

Suddenly, everything turned dark. "Um, Andy, could you lighten up what is going on?", asked Danny. Andronicus could only emit one word – Alessa. Rose's blood spilt rapidly and everything started to change. "We need to get out here!", Adam yelled. "What have you done? You brought the darkness in with you. Do you know what you have done?", asked Christabella. Rose stood up and face the people as Alessa rose up from underneath. "Don't do anything", said Andronicus, "Let it be".

Barb wires were everywhere and it killed the people. Alessa was about to attacked the Five-0, but she halted the wires heading towards them when she saw that they were protecting Andronicus and Sharon and Rose who ran up to her daughter. Dark Alessa climbed up and Alessa, using her telepathic skill, Alessa grabbed Christabella and killed her by splitting her in half. Dark Alessa danced under Christabella's blood, happily.

"_Alessa, stop. It's over now_", Andronicus communicated with her, but Alessa ignored him completely. Dark Alessa approached Andronicus while the Five-0 made way. She held his hand for a while then pulled a black shadow, which formed a younger, but a darker version of Andronicus. Aggie, Adam and the Five-0 didn't want to question it now, but they know it's time to leave. "You need to give him a name", said Dark Alessa. "Cerberus Theron…. Cerberus means demon of the pit…, and Theron means hunter", said Andronicus, weakly. "Leave now, while I still allow it", said Dark Alessa as she opened a portal. Sharon and Rose made the first leap. Andronicus stared at Alessa for the last time and he heard she said, "_Forgive me, Andy. I love you_". Then, everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**(In this chapter, Aggie is about to tell a bed time story related to my other fanfic – Children of Ares. Sorta like a synopsis to that fanfic. Enjoy! :) )**

Chp 8

Andronicus knew he was dreaming because it was just him and Alessa drinking coconut and eating some of Kamekona's spicy fried shrimp, but he was hoping that it won't end. He was holding her hand and smiling at her. Then, Kamekona came with a tray of food. The big guy turned to Andronicus and his voiced sounded like Aggie as he called his name. Andronicus frowned for a moment. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them back, he was back to reality with Aggie, in her usual crisp white doctor uniform next to him.

"How are you?", asked Aggie. "I feel like I have been a punching bag for a week", said Andronicus. "Well, thank goodness I had a friend who is a plastic surgeon. He agreed to come down and fix your face. Wanna see?", said Aggie as she handed him a mirror. Andronicus saw his healing face. A few scars here and there, but they were healing and slightly visible. "He did a great job, I'll give him that", said Andronicus.

Then, there was a knock. The Five-0 team, Adam, Liam, Andromeda, Takashi and Kamekona, who brought a big bucket of spicy fried shrimps came in. "We heard what happened", said Andromeda. "I fly back and brought them to Silent Hill", said Takashi. "I hope you will feel better, brother, since I brought this big bucket of your favourite spicy fried shrimps", said Kamekona as he placed the bucket in front of Andronicus. "Put it on my tab, Kamekona", said Andronicus.

"I paid it. It's on me", said Liam. "So, do you wanna explain what happened back there? I mean this whole week is killing me", said Danny and everyone glared at him. "How long have I been passed out?", asked Andronicus. "Including today, it would be eight days actually", said Adam. "Don't contradict me, Noshimuri", said Danny. "Danno, I don't see the difference", said Steve. "There's a difference between seven and eight days, Steve!", said Danny. Andronicus sighed and smiled.

"Excuse me!", said Aggie as she caught those two's attentions, "This is a hospital, not the Five-0 meeting room for you two old married couples to bicker". Liam put his head out of the window to laugh out loud. "What happened? Where's Alessa?", asked Andronicus. "You mean that weird chick on the hospital bed with barbed wire weapon?", said Danny. "Don't call her that!", said the three Willis siblings. "The…, dark girl told us to jump into the porthole while she still allowed it", said Kono, "Steve and Adam helped you up and jumped after the woman and the girl took the first leap. I don't think Alessa tagged along, Andy. I'm sorry".

Andronicus sighed once more, this time due to disappointment. He had failed to save her from that hell…, wait, even Hades would spit those people from that stupid order out of Tartarus. "I've called Det. Gucci and his team will try to see if there's any remain, though I doubt that", said Steve. "You don't understand. They are trapped, all of them in Dark Alessa's world. She'll make sure they will suffer for what they have done to Alessa. All that is left from the goodness of her heart was taken out and hence, Sharon was born", said Andronicus. "Just as how that dark girl pulled out a younger and darker version of you?", asked Chin-ho. Andronicus shrugged. "I don't know anymore guys", said Andronicus.

"Why don't we give him time to think? This whole shebang is stressing everyone, no?", said Adam, "See you, tomorrow, brother". Adam and Kono left, then Steve, Danny and Chin-ho, after them was Kamekona, Takashi and Andromeda. Finally, Liam left to pick up Alessa Iris from school and Aggie after being paged. "I'll come by and check on you later, ok?", said Aggie. She kissed her brother's forehead and left him to tend to her patient.

(That night)

Aggie went to see Andronicus who was reading a book. "Feel any better?", asked Aggie and Andronicus gave her a 'Do-I-Look-OK-To-You?' look. Aggie sighed and smiled as she shook her head. She sat at the edge of his bed and noticed that the book was about Greek mythology. "Remember all those bed time stories I used to tell?", asked Aggie. "You still tell them even I'm already this old, Aggie and you know I enjoy every single one of it", said Andronicus. "Which is your favourite?", asked Aggie.

Andronicus looked at his sister oddly. "Don't you have a husband and daughter to attend to?", he asked. "Liam tells the story better than I do when he mixes them up. Besides, Alessa Iris loves it when her daddy mix the old Irish legends with the Greek myths", said Aggie. "I love them all, but I love the Ares story better…, the one about his lover from Argos", said Andronicus. Before Aggie can start the story, Adam poked his head in. "I heard a bed time story", said Adam.

The siblings laughed and invited him in, only it was not just Adam; there were Steve, Danny and his daughter, Grace, Kono, Chin-ho and his wife, Malia, Kamekona with a bucket of popcorns and a big size of 7-11's Big Gulp in his hands, Takashi and Andromeda, and Liam and Alessa Iris entered Andronicus's ward. "Wow, I didn't know grown people still listen to bed time stories", said Aggie. "Yours was always the best", said Danny as he took some of Kamekona's popcorn. Aggie shifted where she sat, to be comfortable and she began the story.

"Long ago, when men began to lose faith in the gods, a woman stayed faithful to them. She was a favourite to all gods because she prayed to them, thanking them for whatever blessing they gave her. She was the sister to the king of Argos, but she ran away from court to be with her lover. They lived off nearby the sea and Poseidon helped them in their daily fishing, thanking them for the prayers dedicated to the sea god. Then, she gave birth to a daughter named Agnes, who was blessed by the gods and was said to be the most beautiful maiden of all Greece. Like her parents, everyday she paid her tributes to the gods…"

"Once, there was a plague that wiped half of Argos, including Agnes's parents. Agnes's mother prayed to Apollo to spare Agnes and so Apollo spared her, but Agnes managed to continue on living because Poseidon helped her in her fishing trips, not to mention the skills her father taught her and Demeter, who helped her with her harvest. Her cousin was the then-Princess Andromeda of Argos. She took a pity of her cousin living off on her own. The princess begged her father to take Agnes under his protection, but the king refused, saying that…, child born out of wedlock must not soil the grounds of the court of Argos…"

"One night, as she returned from her fishing trips, she was followed by three drunkard soldiers who tried to take advantage of her. Agnes prayed to any god that can save her and came down Ares, who bashed the soldiers with his War Hammer and sent them off running like cowards. One look and Ares fell in love with Agnes. He made a proclamation that Agnes was his and no mortals or gods can have her, but him. Then, she gave birth to a son named Theron, the meaning was hunter as the boy was born during a full moon and with the presence of Artemis. The goddess trained the boy to be a great hunter and fighter, just as Ares was…"

"Theron, in the eyes of his father, was a worthy mortal to become a god. As he watched the boy grew, he became forgetful of his duty which is a troublesome to the Olympians. Agnes tried to talk to him to go back to Mount Olympus during the day to settle off whatever he needs to settle and return at night, but Ares was being Ares, he was stubborn and worried because of the incident when he first met her…"

"Eventually, she gave birth to Chrysantos, Ares's golden flower and she was blessed with both beauty by Aphrodite and intelligence by Athena. When she was pregnant with her third child, Ares was dragged back to Mount Olympus and banned from returning to Earth. Zeus loved his grandchildren as he loved his mortal son, Perseus, but it was for the best and he made a decree; gods are banned from seeing their mortal offspring. When she entered her confinement and giving birth, Andromeda arrived with all the gods, minus Zeus, Ares, and Hades, who was, as always, busy with the underworld, but still gave her some strength to stay alive because since Ares was no longer by her side, she lost the will to live. She died…, a week later I think, after giving birth to her third child, Aries…"

"The people of Argos exiled her and the three of them travelled the lands. Eventually, they grew tired, skinny, hungry and at the edge of death. All the Olympians begged to Zeus to do something and Zeus broke his own law. He went to see Perseus and the demi-god left his wife and new-born son, Helius to find his nephews and niece. He managed to find them in time and brought them back. With the help of his wife, Io, they nursed the children back to health and they grew up with Helius…"

"Aphrodite broke the news to Ares and he was…, well pissed off. When he was allowed back to Earth, he visited Agnes's grave and then, went to see his children from afar. Although he hated Perseus because Zeus favoured him more, Ares was grateful that his half-mortal brother agreed to raise his children alongside Helius. Ares left his children gifts; although Aries was too young to understand, but Theron and Chrysantos knew who sent them. Every night, the trio prayed to all gods, especially Ares…"

"Then, Ares joined Hades and they rebelled against Zeus. Most of the Olympians died and they drained Zeus's divine power to revive Kronos. Perseus, Agenor, Theron and Queen Andromeda rescued Zeus. As they escaped with the help of Hades, who changed sides, Ares managed to overpower Hades. Ares grabbed Hades's pitchfork and threw them, hoping to kill Zeus, but Theron, saw the pitchfork and jumped and the pitchfork hit him. Ares saw and dropped to his knees. They managed to escape and Theron gave up his half-immortal part to Zeus so he could help in fighting Kronos…"

"Before fighting Perseus, Ares arrived to see his dying first-born son. Before Theron died, he told his father of Agnes's motto – to forgive and forget. Ares fought Perseus and lost. Before he died, Ares thanked Perseus for looking after his children and instructed Perseus to pass down his War Hammer to Aries. Then, he took Perseus's arm – the one with Zeus's thunderbolt and killed himself. Queen Andromeda held a funeral for her nephew and later married Perseus. Chrysantos eventually married, but she was sad of her brother's death and later died after giving birth to twins, Prince Theron II and Princess Agnes II of Argos. Aries had kept the War Hammer and passed down to his son and then his son passed it to his son and so on. Ares finally reunite with his lover and family and they all lived happily ever after", said Aggie as she ended her story.

"And that's how mum got Meda's first and middle name", said Andronicus. "Wow", was the only thing Danny said. Grace and Alessa Iris were already asleep in their fathers' arms. "It was sad, but at least they were reunite back, right?", asked Kamekona as he tried not to cry. "What happened to the War Hammer?", asked Adam. Aggie shrugged and said, "Some said, Aries's grandson was afraid that the next generation couldn't be trusted, so he threw it into the seas. Some said, the hammer went back to Mount Olympus on its own". "Gods can't die. I mean, they're myth, but that's kinda irrelevant right?", asked Steve. "It does sound irrelevant, but I suppose everything must come to an end. It's not what you think whether it is relevant or not, it's what you believe in. Like Andy, he believes in hope, hoping that Alessa to come back…", said Aggie, "Don't give up that hope, brother".

Everyone bid goodnight to Andronicus. Aggie told Liam to wait in the car. "So, that thing in the storeroom – the one dad wrapped in bubble plastic and reserved perfectly well, is the War Hammer right?", asked Andronicus. Aggie shrugged and said, "Who knows? It's just a myth". She gave him a wink and left. Andronicus was born and raise a Christian, but sometimes he did try to pray to the 12 Olympians. He closed his eyes and prayed to God and the Olympians to give him hope to see Alessa again one day before going to sleep.


End file.
